The Unknown Key
by LetterWolf-A12
Summary: Okay, so this story is basically for my fangirl needs, but if you like it, read on! Liei is a celestial spirit with a hard past, and probably a hard future. She's always been alone, and that's how it would always be. A never-ending game of cat-and-mouse. At least, that's what she thought. When she meets a certain Lion and his owner, that all changes. more inside LOKExOC slight NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So any of my readers that are reading my death note fanfic the retrieval, this was the story that I was talking about! This story is purely to fulfill my need for LokexOC fanfiction. Like I said, the amount of LokexOC fanfiction is too damn low!**

**This story is just for moi but if you like it, read it!**

Inspired by Beyond the Stars by Scarlette Shizuru..

Chapter One

"When one is happy everyone will be happy, when one is outraged everyone will be outraged, and when one is sad everyone will be sad."-Makarov

Unknown Woman's Point of View

I was running. Sprinting, even. The pounding footsteps of my pursuers echoed through the empty forest. I was panting heavily, I had been running for God knows how long. Of course, I would and could run as long as needed to get away, pursuers be damned! Finally, I saw clearance. In front of me was a cliff. I came to an abrupt halt and looked down, wind blowing through my tangled hair. Below me was a lake. I could make it! This was my chance to escape! No human would be able to survive this, but I could. I laughed, almost hysterically, and jumped, hearing my pursuers yell curse words at my falling figure. I landed in the cool water with a loud splash, and quickly swam up to the surface. I laughed loudly.

"See ya later, losers!" I yelled, grinning madly. As I approached the shore, I found my eyes growing heavy, and the next thing I knew, everything went dark.

Loke's Point of View

Lucy and I were walking through the forest. She had just completed her mission, and I have to say I had a great time pummeling all the idiots who threatened my owner. Of course, I didn't have to come, but Lucy was a good friend, and my owner. So of course I went with her to protect her. As we continued to walk, a clearing came into view and we entered to find a beautiful lake; cool blue waters hitting the shore with a cliff on the other side.

"Why don't we take a break here. After all, there's no trains out in this backwoods town and it'll be a day or two until we get to the train station to magnolia." I said, sitting down on the shore.

"That sounds like a good idea! I need to refill my canteen and the water right here looks pretty murky, so I'm going to go and see if I can find some clearer water." She said, skipping down the shore. She eventually left my sight, and I closed my eyes; If anything happened, I was close enough to help. Then, all of the sudden, I heard her shriek. I immediately jumped up from where I was sitting, sprinting towards her in a panic.

"Lucy! What is it!?" I yelled. Then, there I found her. She was crouched over the body of a girl. She looked over to me.

"Loke! We have to help her!" She yelled, beckoning me over. I jogged over and looked at the girl. She had tangled crimson hair, full of leaves and dirt. Her face was coated in a sheen layer of sweat, and her body had several smudges of mud decorating her pale skin. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to where Lucy and I had originally sat. I laid her down on a towel Lucy had set below her. I checked her pulse and breath, which, surprisingly, were normal. Her chest was rising up and down with even breaths. I leaned over her, checking for any cuts or scrapes. Suddenly, he face scrunched up and she groaned, groggily opening her eyes to reveal white and black irises which were white with black stripes contrasting like spokes on a wheel. Her abnormal eyes widened, and she screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She yelled, and a split second later I was sprawled over on the ground 5 feet away clutching my face.

Unknown Woman's Point of View

I was slowly regaining consciousness, and I thought I heard distant voices. But, that was impossible. I was alone. I groaned, my body felt like a load of freaking bricks. I opened my eyes, to see two emerald green eyes meeting mine. Now, I did what any sane (most likely) girl would do. I freaked the hell out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled, punching my attacker in the face. I immediately sat up and looked at the person who had been harassing me. It was a boy with orange-brown hair spiked up resembling a lions mane. He looked up and my heart stopped. Oh shit. Out of all the people to have encountered, I had to find Leo the Lion. I had never met him, but it was pretty obvious, even with a vague description. Hopefully, he wouldn't know who I was.

"Loke!" Said a girls voice, and I turned around to see a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Okay, Who the hell are you people?!" I asked, looking at the two of them, acting like I didn't know Leo.

"Y'know, considering we saved you, you should probably tell us who you are." Said Leo, sitting up.

"Saving me? I didn't need saving." I said, looking away.

"Then could you at least tell us who you are, princess?" He asked and I felt my face heat up. Rumors, apparently, didn't lie concerning the leader of the zodiacs. I was told he was drop dead gorgeous and a gentleman. Yup, rumors can be true sometimes.

"Don't call me princess. That crap doesn't work with me." I muttered, half lying.

"And it's Liei." I said, averting my gaze.

"I'm Lucy, a Celestial Spirit Mage, and this is my friend Loke." Said Lucy, gesturing to her and Le-no, Loke.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'll be going now." I said, picking myself up and starting to walk in the other direction.

"Wait!" Said Lucy, grabbing my wrist.

"At least let us clean you up. You look like you just ran a marathon through a jungle and haven't changed clothes in a week."She said, my wrist in a vice grip as she dragged me back. I looked to Loke, mouthing help me! But, of course, he had to be a little asshole and shake his head while grinning. I scowled. Lucy pulled out a key and shouted

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" (AN: Sorry if I got that wrong! I think I got it right..) And there appeared the pink-haired zodiac.

"Yes, Princess? Is it time for punishment?" Lucy and I both sweat-dropped. There is just something wrong with saying that seriously.

"No, but, I do need to see if you can get some things to clean up our friend here!" She said, gesturing to me. I looked at her, surprised. I never really had a friend. Most people didn't like me because of my abilities. That was why I left home so long ago. In fact, I was prolonging returning, which I had to do some time soon. I wouldn't make it for over a few months if I didn't go back soon. Virgo nodded and with a *poof!* she disappeared again. She returned, moments later, somehow with a working shower, shampoo, set of clothes, and a hairbrush.

"Um.. Is this really all that necessary?" I asked awkwardly. I hadn't really bothered to check my reflection while I was running for my life. Lucy looked at me, a determined glint in her eye that I wasn't sure I liked.

"YES. Now get in that shower!"She yelled whilst covering Loke's eyes. I blushed and quickly undressed and hopped in the shower. I heard her Lucy talk to Loke for a minute.

"Loke, why don't you go and fish or something? I don't want you to be here while she's getting dressed."She said, and I could practically hear her pushing the great Leo away. I chuckled under my breath. I found it pretty funny that the great Lion Leo was doing the bidding of his master so easily when he could've just left instead. Of course, I had never had a master, or any real friends, so I couldn't really understand his actions. Minutes later I hopped out of the shower all fresh and squeaky clean.I now smelled like flowers and stuff, a smell that didn't really suit me. I frowned and looked at my clothes. Lucy looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me

"I smell like a freakin' flower shop threw up on me." I said, examining the clothes. There was a navy Tank top with gold designs on it, and, to my chagrin, a short gold skirt. I held the offending piece of clothing at an arm's length.

"What is this." I hissed, eyeing the clothing evilly.

"It's a skirt." She said dryly. "Put it on."

"But.. But.." I said, and she glared at me sternly.

"Fine." I said, putting on the skirt. I didn't know how she could stand it. It clung to my ass like a second skin and the ruffles only went a few inches lower than that. And to top it off, the tank top might as well had been a sports bra in my eyes. It showed my midriff and clung tightly to the part of my body it was covering. Then, Lucy got to work on my hair, putting it in twin pigtails when she stopped.

"What does your tattoo mean?" She asked, finger running over the words below my neck, in between my shoulder blades. I had gotten the words I will Fear no Evil. I didn't really want to give away my life story to a girl I hadn't even known for a day. After all, she could be just like all my other so called 'friends'.

"It's a long story. Maybe some other time." I said, obviously avoiding the subject. Moments later, Loke returned with some fish in his hands, and I heard the soft rumble of my stomach growling. Loke looked at me and his eyes focused on my scowl.

"What's the problem?" He asked

"Well, for one, I smell like a flower shop threw up on me," I said, quoting what I had said earlier.

"Then, I'm dressed like a fucking cheerleader, and the skirt clings to me and only goes a few inches below my ass. And to top it off this top is like a damn corset." I said, gesturing to my pretty much non-existent clothes. He chuckled. That bastard chuckled.

"Well, I think you look cute with it on."He said, catching me off guard. I blushed pink and looked away, frowning.

"Well it's not funny. Let's just get going." I said, beginning to walk over to the worn path they were walking on earlier. Loke looked to the setting sun, and then back to me.

"Why don't we stay here for the night instead. It's almost dark." He said, and I couldn't argue. I wouldnt let them know, but I was still feeling pretty shitty despite my appearance. I sighed and nodded.

* * *

An hour later, the sun had set, and we were all sitting around a fire, roasting the fish that Loke had caught earlier. Lucy yawned, and I felt the weight of what had happened to me recently bear down on me and I met with a yawn of my own. We finished eating and Lucy laid down on the blankets she set out for herself. I laid on the blankets they had let me have and rested my head on my arms, closing my eyes, until a voice interrupted my near-slumber.

"I know you're a Celestial Spirit." He said, startling me. I checked across the fire to the slumbering Lucy. Good. She hadn't woken up yet.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"It's none of your business, Leo." I said, emphasizing his real name. I didn't want him to know what my power was. Everybody liked me until they knew what I could do. Then, they sold me out. Every single one of them sold me out for money. I thought, and felt tears come to my eyes. I blinked them away and shoved my head in between my arms, hoping he didn't see anything.

I kept on trying in vain to sleep, but the fire had long died and I was shivering under the thin blankets. I closed my eyes, until I felt a rustling noise near me.

Loke's Point of View

I looked over to Liei (AN: it's pronounced lee-ay), who was shivering, although she was doing a pretty good job of hiding her discomfort. Even if I didn't trust her very much, I couldn't just let a lady suffer. Since she was laying closely to me, I grabbed her, not bothering to see her reaction, and pulled her against me. I was pretty warm, and now, she would be too.

Liei's Point of View

I was pulled up against his chest and I was sure that my entire face matched my hair right now. But, at that moment, I found that I didn't care. I was warm and comfortable. And when I said that I felt warm, I didn't just mean my temperature. I felt warm on the inside, like a ball of fluff was filling my stomach and chest.

"Thanks." I said quietly, not letting him see my crimson face.

"No problem." He said, breath tickling my ear. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was the gentle sound of his even breaths...

I yawned quietly as I was woken by soft early morning light shining in my face. I opened my eyes slowly, before closing them and leaning back into my pillow. Now that I thought about it, it felt a bit too hard for a pillow, and it was warm too. Even if it was hard I was just so comfy.. Until I realized that I didn't have a pillow. My eyes shot open, and I looked at my surroundings when yesterday's events came back to me. There was the against my will bath and dressing, then we ate, and then.. Loke had me sleep next to him. I blushed at the thought and attempted to sit up. Key word, attempt. As soon as I moved Loke's tan arms had wrapped around my pale torso, pulling me back against him like I was some sort of fucking teddy bear. I began to try to move his arms when a little thought interrupted my actions. 'Why don't you let him.. We both know you like being close to him..' The voice in my head said slyly. I frowned.

'Shut up, voice. Even if I did, once he finds out who I am, he'll leave me. Just like all the other bastards I was stupid enough to trust. Besides, he's Leo. The lion zodiac. The freaking leader of the zodiacs. He's loved and admired. I'm the person that nobody likes. I'm that freak sitting in the corner of the playground that talks to themself. So, I don't really get the privelige to like to be close to him, as you put it.' I argued back in my thoughts. The voice just chuckled lightly.

'Denial..' They said, amused. After my little internal conflict, I made the decision to stay comfortable for a little while longer, closing my eyes and inhaling the musky scent of Loke.

Loke's Point of View

My eyes were closed as I smelled a sweet scent. It smelled of the outdoors, warmth, and sunshine. If the last two had a smell, that is. I wrapped my arms tighter around the source of the scent, inhaling deeply. At that moment, I realized that the source of the intoxicating scent was a person. I opened my eyes and looked down to see a mop of crimson hair against my chest, rising gently from our synced breathing. I took this moment to examine her face. Her hair, a velvety red, contrasted greatly from her pale complexion. Her small nose stood above two twin pink lips, drawn together in a small sleepy smile as she nuzzled my arm. I smiled slightly, until a thought entered my mind, causing me to frown.

'Liei, who are you and what are you hiding?'

Liei's Point of View

I groaned, feeling like utter shit. Falling asleep on the ground only to find that your personal oven had left you cold did that to you.

"Liei! Wake up! We're gonna leave soon!" Came the voice of my cheery companion, Lucy.

"Fuck off. I'll get up in a second." I said, grunting as I sat up. I scratched the side of my head and yawned as I stood up groggily.

"We're leaving!~" Said Lucy playfully. I quickly slipped on my sandals and chased after their leaving forms.

"Hold your damn horses! I'm coming!" I said catching up with them. Loke chuckled and Lucy laughed lightly. As we walked, I got to truly appreciate the forest, which was pretty beautiful when you weren't running for your life from people trying to kidnap you and abuse your powers. The sun peeked out from the forest canopy that shadowed most of the forest. I laughed lightly in a moment of childishness as I saw a pair of squirells scampered across the green grass.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and our once carefree group halted. I saw Loke stop and sniff the air, face stern.

"We're not alone." He said, looking around. I followed suit, and, off in the distance, two figures slowly walked over to us, matching smirks on their faces.

"Well, shit."

**OKIE DOKIE ARTICHOKIE. To anyone who has the same of of LokexOC fanfiction as me, I hope the characters are in character! What do y'all think of Liei? I feel like my Oc's are basically just variations of my personality . Isami (my death note character) is a combination of my bad social skills, intellect, and oddness. Of course, that's mixed in with a little personality of her own ^^. And Liei is a combination of my stubbornness, rudeness, and use of bad language. I really like this story so far! And I don't really care if I'm the only one who reads this-It's for my self-satisfaction anyway! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so sorry for any grammar/spelling issues in the last chapter, I wrote most of it on my phone because my friend was over. But, let's just say IM ALL FIRED UP TO WRITE THIS. MY FANGIRL FEELS ARE THE DRIVING FORCE OF THIS STORY. ONWARDS TO FIGHTING AND LOKExOC!**

Chapter Two

"Fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you will become stronger as well as kinder."-Gildarts

The figures slowly stalked their way over two us through the foliage. I looked them over; The taller one on the left had dirty mouse-brown hair, black eyes, horrendous five o' clock shadow, and even without heightened smelling, I could tell he hadn't taken a shower in a while. He smelled that bad. His partner was a woman with oily hair the color of rotting squash, greedy green eyes, and her reek was almost as bad as her male friend's. So, pretty much, their overall image screamed Scumbags. Lovely. The stinky guy spoke first.

"Well, what do we have here? If I'm not mistaken, it looks like we got that Heartphilia girl from Fairy Tail. You'd get us a good profit down in Puteus." Said the guy. (AN: This is a fictional city I created, it's latin for pit. Well, according to the internet at least.) The woman nodded.

"Shall we, Graeus?" Asked the woman.

"My pleasure, Simone." Said Graeus (A.K.A. Mr-I-need-to-take-a-shower) Suddenly, they rushed towards us without hesitation. Luckily, they were stupid enough to where they had no idea we were magic users, and ran at us with their fists. I smirked and ducked as he was about to hit me. I then delivered an uppercut to him charged with a little of my magic, sending him flying 15 woman stopped and gawked at me.

"They're mages!" She said obviously.

"No shit." I said sarcastically. I looked over to Loke who was standing in front of Lucy protectively.

"And Loke, I know you're a gentleman and all, but I can handle myself. So if I catch you trying to protect me, I'll beat your ass afterwards." I said, readying myself for a fight. Loke chuckled and focused on the people in front of us. The woman raised her arm in front of her.

"Wood Doll, Attack!" Yelled Simone, and a large tree to her left suddenly erupted from the ground, a sneer on it's mouth as it charged at us.

"Loke! Take care of the guy! I'll get the ugly bitch!" I said, raising my arms, commanding large rocks to come out of the ground and float simultaneously.

Loke's Point of View

I saw Liei's arms rise and large rocks came out of the ground, shooting at the Simone's doll. They flew so quickly that they blasted through the trunk of the tree, shocking the woman. 'So she can manipulate ground..' I thought, but that theory was quickly destroyed when she ran at the woman, with spikes in her hands, made out of wood. That she ripped out of the now dead tree dool, without touching them. She swiped at the woman with her right hand, for the Simone to dodge to the left, only to get kneed in the gut by Liei's left leg. Simone fell to the ground, and Liei raised her hands again, the roots of trees wrapping around Simone's body, incapacitating her. I found my mouth wide open in shock. Liei was a lot stronger than she seemed. All the sudden, a rough voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you gonna keep gawkin' at your girlfriend and wait for me to kill you or are you gonna fight me?" Said the Graeus as he charged at me with a sword in each hand. He obviously was a complete idiot for thinking that a sword would hurt an experienced mage, or a celestial spirit, for that matter.

"Regulus, grant me strength!" I chanted as the familiar light encased my hand.

"Regulus Punch!" I yelled, punching the man in the gut. He flew backwards into a tree and fell unconscious. I looked over to Liei, who smirked. I had a smirk of my own as I thought about how stupidly these 'opponents' had underestimated us.

Liei's Point of View.

I walked over to Loke and held my hand up.

"This deserves a high five." I said, waiting for him to reciprocate. He grinned and slapped my hand with his own. I turned to Lucy who had been standing by during the fight.

"You're pretty good, Liei!" She said and I grinned.

"Thanks." I said, turning to Loke.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we should just get out of here. Let's hurry up and get to wherever we're going." I said, skipping down the path. Lucy grinned and caught up to me, along with Loke.

"Magnolia, here we come!" She yelled happily as I laughed.

* * *

We walked through the cheery streets of Magnolia, the scent of food in the air as we passed restaurants. We came to the end of the street and I saw a large Guild named Fairy Tail in front of us. It was a big building, with a tall bell tower in the center with ceramic tile covering the roofs. White stone walls encased a large wooden door. Our group walked up to the doors, and Lucy pushed them open, where I was met with a pretty damn unusual sight; a large group of people were all fighting with each other, destroying the tables and... burning the curtains? Someone was using fire. Well, things just got better.

"This looks like fun!" I yelled, running into the pit of limbs. If the people heard or saw me, they didn't really seem to care. I think I got punched and kicked once or twice, but I was mainly dealing damage. Eventually, it somehow got down to me and this enthusiastic looking guy using flames with.. pink hair? Well, I mean, if it works, it works, I guess. I manipulated the tables to come up and block a hit he was aiming at me, when I made the tables quickly part and I punched him in the gut, sending him spiraling back. He was about to retaliate when he got a look at my face.

"Um... Who the hell are you?" He asked confusedly. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Loke looking at me, concerned.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"Yup, that was fun. Is that going to be a common thing around here? 'Cause I want in." I said excitedly and I think I saw some of the people who had been kicked out of the fight sweat drop. Lucy walked up next to me and said awkwardly:

"Um.. This is my friend Liei. Loke and I met her on the way back." I waved.

"I was wondering if I could join your guild.." I said. A short man came walking up to me and furrowed his brow. Then, he grabbed my boobs and smacked my ass. What. The. Hell.

"Pretty good, your chest is a wonderful size." He said and I froze.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened." I said with gritted teeth, raising a clenched fist to punch his lights out. Lucy grabbed my hand.

"Umm.. Liei, don't attack him, okay? He's the guild master." She said, once again awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, just don't smack my ass again and I should be fine." I said, smiling slightly and rubbing the back of my head.

"So, you want to join Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"Hell yeah I do!" I said, grinning.

"Okay then. You're in." He said, and a woman with silver hair came up to me with a stamp.

"Woah woah woah. Hold up. That's it? No tests or anything?" I asked disbelievingly. She nodded.

"Mark location?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm Mirajane, by the way." I smiled.

"Liei. Could I get it on my wrist?" I asked, sticking out my right wrist.

"Okay, what color?" She asked.

"Navy." I said and she stuck the stamp on me. Moments later there was the Fairy Tail emblem on my wrist in a dark navy blue. The pink-haired boy came up to me with Lucy, his arm wrapped around her waist. (AN: There will be slight implications of NaLu, so sorry to anyone who likes a different pairing)

"Oh, hey Lucy, Pinky." I said nonchalantly, looking at my friend.

"Don't call me pinky. My hair is salmon." He said, gaining an angry look in his eye. I chuckled.

"Keep telling yourself that, Pinky." I said, chuckling more as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. Lucy sighed.

"Liei, this is Natsu. Natsu, Liei." She said, and Natsu lost some of his anger.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I said, sticking out my pale hand. He grabbed it and shook it, anger gone.

'"I'm Natsu! Nice to meet you too!" He said with a toothy grin. 'Bipolar much?' I thought dryly.

"Hey, Liei, I was wondering if after we introduce you to everyone, you could join our team? We're taking a break for a few days before going on another quest. I had to go on a solo quest for my rent." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be great! Um... I was also wondering if I could spend the night tonight, until I get enough money for a place of my own?" I asked timidly, worried she would decline. She seemed to debate this for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, you can stay at my house for now! Now, let's introduce you to everyone!" She said, dragging me across the floor to different people until we stopped at a table where there was a short girl with blue hair nose deep into a book next to a tall tan guy whose face was covered in piercings.

"Levy, Gajeel! This is Liei, she helped Loke and I on the way back from my last mission."She said, catching the bookworm's attention.

"Hi Li-chan! I'm Levy and this is Gajeel!" She said happily, gesturing to her brute of a friend, who grunted in response. Li-chan? Oh well, I guess. I frowned.

"Hey, metal-face. Isn't it the polite thing to do to introduce yourself to someone you just met?" I said, slightly threateningly.

"Gajeel, don't be so rude for once." Said Levy, poking screws-for-brains in the chest.

"Gajeel." He said rudely. I snorted.

"Liei." I said just as rudely, and several introductions later I found myself sitting at the bar, alone, asking for some water.

"Can I have some water?" I asked Mirajane, and she smiled and nodded, grabbing a mug and filling it with the clear liquid. The, she bent down and grinned, looking me in the eye.

"So... What's going on between Loke and you?" She asked, grinning deviously. I felt my face go hot.

"W-What? I don't know what the hell you're talking about! T-There's nothing going on between the two of us!" I said, flustered. Mirajane frowned for a moment.

"Well, Loke's kind of been lonely since he gave up on Lucy. I think you would be really good for him!" She said, and there was a glint in her eye that I liked less than the one Lucy had when she force-clothed me. For some reason, I felt a sort of sinking feeling in my gut when he mentioned that Loke had once had feelings for Lucy. I mean, I could see why; She was smart, kind, determined, and drop-dead-gorgeous. Then, here I was, pale as a sheet of paper, tomboy, use cuss words daily, and had no figure. Whatsoever.

"Well, anyways, it was nice meeting you!" She said, smiling.

"You too, Mirajane!" I replied.

"You can call me Mira-nee if you want!"She said and I smiled; Fairy Tail people were so kind and friendly. Something I wasn't used to.

* * *

Later at Lucy's house, I was once again force-bathed. We hadn't taken any showers since my previous force-bathing. She locked me in her bathroom until I took a shower. Which, she really didn't have to do. I would've taken one anyway. Hey, I may be a tomboy, but that doesn't mean I don't care about my hygiene. So now, here I was, relaxing in Lucy's steamy bath. When I was done, I dried off and wrapped a towel around my head. I walked into the living room to see Lucy talking to Loke.

"Woah!" I said, wrapping my towel around me tighter. Loke and Lucy turned around to look at me.

"umm Loke? Not to be rude or anything... But what the hell are you doing here? Also, Lucy, can I borrow some clothes?" I asked slightly awkwardly. Lucy gestured to some folded clothes on the edge of her couch and Loke smiled at me.

" I was just checking to see how you've settled in. I might be checking in every once in a while to see if you two are okay. Especially since you're going on a difficult quest."He said, frowning. I smiled slightly and grabbed my clothes; a pair of short white shorts and a yellow tank top with matching yellow underwear. I dressed and came back into the living room, sitting down on the couch tiredly. I was getting weak; that fight earlier had hurt me more than I let on.

* * *

I didn't have much time left. I had to go today. And when I say today, I mean TODAY. I was incredibly weak, but was putting on a disguise of being fine for now.

"Hey Lucy, I won't be able to go on the mission with you all. I might be gone for a few months." I said, shocking my blonde haired companion.

"Why?!" She asked me.

"... It's.. Just.. Personal problems.." I said, walking out the door.

"Oh, and don't follow me. I'll be gone for a while." I said before I closed the door, walking out into the early morning air.

Loke's Point of View

I felt a familiar tug in my gut, and seconds later I was in Lucy's home. I looked to my owner, who had a worried look on her face.

"What is it, Lucy?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"It's just.. Liei's been acting really strange lately. And just a minute ago she said that she was leaving for a few months for personal problems! So I have a big favor to ask of you." She said.

"Anything." I said, think about what she said. 'Liei.. months.. acting strangely.. She must be going to the spirit world to heal up. Who knows how long she's been here.' I thought.

"I want you to follow her. You don't have to be with her the whole time, just at least see where she's going. She told me not to follow her, but I think you're stealthy enough to follow her. Plus, you know her the best out of all my spirits." She reasoned. I nodded.

"Okay." 'if I get close enough to her before she leaves I can follow her to the Celestial Spirit World.' I thought.

"I'll go now." I said, running out her door. I quickly caught up to Liei as she stumbled into an alleyway. She must be really hurting to be barely moving. I barely managed to catch the hem of her shirt before we both were teleported into the spirit world.

* * *

We appeared in the middle of some starry woods, in front of a shack-looking house. The words 'loser', 'get lost' and 'freak' were carved into the wooden door. She turned around, eyes wide.

"What the fuck are you doing here Leo?!' She asked, using my real name.

"Lucy wanted me to follow you, and I wanted to know who you are." I said, looking her in the eye. She looked down, before pointing to the house.

"Get inside and I'll tell you." She said as she limped weakly to the building. I caught up to her and picked her up, watching as her eyes grew wide. I carried her bridal style into the building.

"Thanks.." She said, slumping into a couch. I looked around the two room house. The couch rested on the wall to my right, and there was a small coffee table next to it. To my left was a small kitchen, and in front of me was a bed with a mismatched quilt on it and a door leading to the bathroom. Dust picked up from the unused furniture as I sat next to her. I turned my head and looked at her, her bloodshot eyes staring at me.

"Just.. give me a minute. I only need to stay here a day or two. I don't want to be gone long.'She said and I nodded.

"Take as long as you need." I said kindly.

"Okay, I'm ready, shoot." She said, waiting for me to ask her.

"How long were you in the Human World? I asked her

" Two years. This is the longest I've been out." She said, shocking me. That was the longest I've ever seen someone besides myself in the human world. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" I asked seriously. Why would she stay out that long?!

"No. I just don't like it here." She mumbled.

"What spirit are you?" I questioned her. She took a deep breath and looked down.

"Just promise me one thing." She said, eyes never leaving the fabric of the couch we were on.

"And what would that be?" I asked. I could tell this was bothering her. What could she possibly be that caused her to be afraid of telling people her power?

"Just.. Don't sell me out. You and Lucy are the first friends I've ever had, and I don't want to be let down again." She mumbled.

"Uh.. Okay. I promise."

"Liei, Spirit of Life and Death, at your service." She said with a wry smile.

**Okay, so I feel like I kinda gave you all a cliffhanger. Oh well, life's a bitch so you can deal with a tiny cliffie. Doin' good so far? T be honest, I originally planned for it to be a while before you found out what she was, but then, it just kind of happened. yeah. ._. I like where this is going.**

**So, until next time, Ja ne!**

** ~ABDPT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I started writing this soon. I feel kinda bad that I'm working on this right now instead of my death note fic.. but so far I like this one a lot, and I want to have a few chapters up in this story before going back to my other story.**

Chapter Three

"The worst kind of pain is when you're smiling just to stop the tears from falling."-Lucy H.

I heard Loke's nearly inaudible gasp as I chuckled.

"Well, I guess that's it. It was nice knowin' ya while it lasted." I said, waiting for him to leave like the others. He looked at me confusedly.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I frowned.

"Why haven't you left yet. Everyone else always does when I tell them who I am." I said, and he sighed.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, stepping up and reaching for the door. I panicked, grabbing his wrist, surprising him as well as myself.

"NO!... I mean.. No, I don't want you to leave.. I'm just used to that.." I said, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"What do you mean, you're used to that?" He asked, standing by where I was sitting. My fingers played with a frayed hem of the couch, as I mumbled a response.

"What?" He asked, seemingly angry. He grabbed my shoulder.

"What do you mean, you're used to it?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Well, when people find out who I am, they do one of two things. One, being ignore me and treat me like a freak to hopefully scare me into submission, like everyone else, or, they sell me out, and I spend the next few weeks running from whoever they told about me." I said sadly. I was showing him a side of me no one had seen before. It felt kind of good to expose myself to someone I knew. I felt like I could at least trust Loke with this, judging by his reaction to knowing my secret. Everyone else would have left by now.

"I was running that day that you and Lucy found me. I escaped them when I jumped of the cliff into the water." I said, and I saw his eyes go wide.

"You jumped off a cliff?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Are you crazy? If you were just a bit weaker, you wouldn't have survived that!"He replied.

"Anything to get away from them. A cliff isn't exactly a huge problem when you've been running for your life for god knows how long." I said, shuffling to my bed. I climbed under the blankets.

" I'm going to sleep, and I'll come back to the Human world tomorrow. If you want to know why I was running, look up my name." I said. And, with that being said, I passed out on my bed.

* * *

Loke's Point of View

I turned away from Liei's sleeping (and snoring) form. I had no idea.. I knew about that spirit, but never met them personally, I just knew that their power had the potential to cause armageddon in the human world. I left her house and started looking for an acquaintance of mine; Crux. (AN: For those of you who forgot, Crux is a key of Lucy's that has access to information on spirits and archives) I found him walking down one of the streets when I ran up to him.

"Crux! Can I ask a favor of you?" I asked, placing my hand on his.. what I assume to be his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked me

"Could you give me the information on the Spirit of Life and Death?" I asked, and he gasped.

"And what do you want to know about that spirit?" He asked me, putting emphasis on that. I frowned.

"Just tell me about her powers."

"Well, She can manipulate things around her, except for animals or humans, and she also has a power called the Angel's Resurrection, which, can revive a person, but it drains her of her magic for quite a while, unless she is being supplied magic by someone. In that case, she can revive as much as the supplier wishes. Then, there is another called the Shinigami's wrath, which is where she has the power to kill several people, or she might be supplied by magic, like with angel's resurrection. There are multiple ways of activating shinigami's , being, that if she has great emotional trauma, or is enraged, she may subconsciously active it. In that form of activation, the way of killing victims.. Is rather.. Gruesome. The other way is by being forced into Shinigami's Wrath, by someone who is supplying her with magic. Like with Angel's Resurrection, both can be done to kill or revive many people, and neither require consent from the spirit." He finished, and I froze. 'Being sold out, running, not being liked, it all makes sense now. Lot's of people probably don't want anything to do with her, as it would require helping her with her occasional pursuers, and people are selling her out to humans who want to capture her power. Sick.' I thought. I decided I would wait until Liei woke to talk to her, and headed back to her house.

* * *

Liei's Point of View

I groaned and opened my eyes sleepily. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes when I grinned; besides being sleepy, I felt all better. Like a million bucks. I grabbed an outfit I kept in a desk by my bed, and was about to change when I noticed something that freaked me out for a second. I saw the familiar spiky hair of Loke on my couch. Sleeping. He was sleeping on my couch. In my house. While I was asleep. I felt my eye twitch in anger before I went in the bathroom to get dressed. I came out in the outfit I kept for going to the Human world; a scarlet tank top, matching my hair, and a pair of white cargo pants. I tiptoed over to Loke's sleeping form, grinning impishly. I bent down next to his ear and whispered.

"Loke, it's Erza. She's mad at you for messing up her strawberry cake." I said, and laughed my ass off when I saw him jump up, wide eyed yelling:

"ERZA IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He said, then looked at me and scowled.

"Not cool, Liei. Not cool." HE said, sitting up. I smiled.

"Well, since you're still here I guess you got that information. I'm surprised you haven't hightailed it out of here." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You need to tell them." He said, and I frowned. That was a way to ruin my morning.

"No. At least, not yet. Not now. I'll tell them before I have to return here." I said.

"Well, I'll be going back now. You comin'?" I asked, walking out my door. He grabbed my hand.

"Yeah." He said, smiling

* * *

We appeared outside of Lucy's house, my hand unknowingly still gripping Loke's. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Of course, I figured that she wouldn't be home, being an active mage. And my hunch was right. There was no sound on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Loke, let's go check the guild for Lucy!" I said, dragging him down the street. When we arrived, I opened the door. And, sadly, no one was trying to beat the crap out of each other. I sat on the bear next to Mirajane, who was smiling and cleaning some glass mugs.

"Hey, Mira-nee!" I said, catching her attention. She looked at me and smiled.

"Are Lucy and Natsu here?"

"No, they left on a mission not too long ago! Maybe you could take a mission, though!" She said, gesturing to the board. I nodded and walked over to the board, reading the multiple posters.

'Let's see... advertise for a new restaurant? Too damn easy.. Clear the town hall of bandits? Pay isn't high enough.. Got it! Get rid of rogue mages on the outskirts of town! Sounds like fun!' I thought as I read through the requests.I looked over to my spiky haired friend.

"Hey, Loke! Want to go on a job with me? C'mon, it'll be fun!" I half begged. He looked at me, astonished. Okay.. How to get him to accept.. GOT IT. No man can resist... Puppy eyes! I put on my best face.

Please, Loke... Pleeeeeeeeeaaase.." I begged. He seemed to resist for a moment, but I knew it was inevitable; No one could resist the puppy eyes!

"Fine.." He said, sighing.

"Yay! Thank you!" I said, launching myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I looked at his bewildered face.

"What? I'm serious, but I can be cheery sometimes! And I'm in a good mood!" I said, smiling. I pointed to the door.

"Onwards! To the mission we go!" I said, dragging Loke out the door. He just chuckled.

* * *

We sat in the train to Freesia Town, (AN: This town was vaguely mentioned as a place where Natsu destroyed a cathedral.) my head leaning on the cool glass of the window as I watch the passing scenery. The train had just left the station and I was already feeling the effects of travel. AKA, I was bored as hell. 'Quit just sitting there and take advantage of being alone with Loke!' Said that annoying little voice in my head. 'Voice, shut the hell up. I don't even know what you mean by taking advantage of the situation. Just quit bothering me.' I argued back in my head (like the good sane person I am) I think the voice was about to respond when a seductive voice interrupted my thought process.

"Hey there, you look a bit lonely, mind if I keep you company?" Asked a woman to Loke (AN: LOL. I am not seductive whatsoever.. so this is both awkward and hilarious for me with my attempts at writing seductiveness xD) I frowned, and wrapped my arm around Loke's.

"Actually, I think I'm keeping him company just fine. Thanks for caring though." I said with mock kindness, glaring at the tramp for some reason. She furrowed her brow and glared at me, then scoffed and walked away. Loke looked at me, wide eyed.

"What was that?"He asked me.

Loke's Point of View

Seriously. What brought out that anger? She almost looked.. Possessive, or Jealous. I felt kind of happy at the thought of her being jealous.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me, acting innocent.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that a second there you seemed pretty possessive of me" I said with a smirk, teasing her.

"What the hell are you talking about? That tramp was bugging the crap out of me with her sluttiness so I chased her off." She said, and I realized she really didn't know how she just sounded. I just sighed and shook my head slightly.

* * *

Liei's Point of View

Loke and I hopped off the train into the cool twilight air. We walked through the small town until we came to the Town Hall. We entered the tall building and I flashed the receptionist, who looked like a ditzy blonde with her smacking bubblegum, my Fairy Tail pointed to a door at the end of the hallway and resumed her smacking. Which I found incredibly annoying. I continued to walk down the hallway, gritting my teeth. Her smacking only grew louder and my eye twitched. I turned around, a death glare on my face.

"Quit your smacking! It's so damn annoying!" I ground out, and she squeaked in fear. Loke placed a hand on my shoulder and I found myself relaxing. We entered the room the annoying receptionist pointed to and saw a short, fat man sittin in an elevated chair. His roundness and littleness kind of reminded me of a beach ball, and the mental image of him being hit around and floating through the air invaded my thoughts and I had to stifle a chuckle. He had squinty eyes, and large rectangular glasses, with black hair and a black handlebar mustache. He looked ridiculous. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and took on a professional persona.

"We are the fairy tail mages you requested." I said in a monotone voice. He frowned.

"Are you sure the two of you will be enough? I'm not sure if a little girl and a pretty boy can handle the job." He said rudely

"Look. We're good enough to wipe out the fucking entire guild. Do I look stupid enough to take a job I can't handle?" I ground out.

"Just be glad we're here to save your asses instead of bitching." I finished.

"So, anyway, where's the guild?" I asked, and he flinched.

"They're just East of here. You can't miss it, the plants are all dead there." He said, and Loke and I left the room.

As soon as we were outside again, Loke frowned at me.

"What made you upset?" He asked gently.

"It's just, first there was that slut on the train, then the ditzy receptionist, and to top it off, the mayor was an asshole. That's it." I said, huffing

"Let's go rent a hotel for the night." He suggested. I nodded.

* * *

"Are you shitting me?" I asked the lady at the front desk.

" 30,000 jewels for a room?! If I bought two rooms that would pretty much be the amount of my friend's monthly rent. And you're telling me that it's 30,00 jewels?" I asked angrily. This day just kept getting better and better. There was only one room left in this hotel, which was the only hotel in town, and to top it off it was a suite. She nodded timidly.

"We'll take it." Said Loke, pulling out the amount. I gasped.

"Loke! No, we can't pay for this room. Let's just camp instead. I'd prefer not to waste our money on an unnecessary room." I said, and he shook his head.

"I won't let a lady camp when there is a perfectly good room right here." He said, handing the woman the money.

"Loke.. Enough with the gentleman crap. It's unnecessary. It's just cheaper to camp." I argued, but he just ignored me and grabbed the keys for the room.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?! Loke! Loke!" I yelled, then, he did something I did NOT expect. That bastard grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder like a freaking sack of potatoes!As we left the lobby I screamed

"This better be a damn good room!" I banged my fists on his back. Not enough to seriously hurt him, but hopefully enough to make him put me down. If I hurt him at all though, he didn't react. Just opened the door to the suite and set me down. I kicked him in the shin.

"What the hell?! I told you we could just camp but you had to go and waste your money on a hotel room we didn't need!" I said, and he sighed.

"Why don't you go take a bath. It might make you feel better." He said, and plopped down on the bed. I entered the large bathroom and surveyed the area; a white tiled floor and a large bathtub next to a shower with a sink to my right and toilet to my left. I sighed and turned on the tap in the bath.

* * *

I laid in the bath with my nose just above the water, deep in thought. I felt kind of bad for snapping at Loke, he was just being nice. When I got out of the bath I put on my pajamas, which consisted of a white tank top and blue pajama pants. I put my wet hair in a bun and entered the main room, where Loke was looking at the ceiling. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down.

"Hey, uh.. Sorry for being such a bitch, earlier Loke. You were just being nice. So.. uh.. I'm going to go to bed." I said awkwardly. It was official. I was probably the worst apologizer in the history of apologies. Oh well. it's not like I had to do it much..

"I'll sleep on the couch." He said, leaning back. I looked over to the kind size bed, and back to him. I frowned and put my hands on my hips.

"Come on, the bed's big enough for the two of us, I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to the bed." I said, turning around and crawling under the covers on the other side of the bed so he wouldn't see the pale blush on my face.

"Goodnight." I said, stuffing my face into my pillow. I heard him say goodnight before I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

I wearily opened my eyes to see the rising and falling of Loke's chest right in front of me. My eyes grew wide as I stared. I tried to back up, but that's kind of hard when someone's arms are all wrapped around you along with their legs. My face felt like it was on fire. 'Okay, Liei.. You can do this. you just have to be flexible. Let's see.. Yeah.. There we go! Just try to move Loke's arm that's on top of you and wiggle out!' I thought to myself as I lifted up Loke's arm and started to wiggle backwards when my legs got all tangled with his. I set my hands on the mattress and pushed myself backwards until I was finally free, and on the floor.

"Itai.." I mumbled, as I landed on my freaking head. As I sat up, one thought crossed my mind. 'Thank god that Loke is a heavy sleeper..'

**Okay, for anyone who doesn't understand -nee and itai, I'll explain. Please keep in mind, that I only know what I have picked up from manga, fanfiction, and anime so my explanation will not be as good as someone who speaks Japanese.**

**1) -nee: It's a way of saying/implying that someone is either like or is your older sister. This is pretty casual because it's shorter than nee-san or nee-chan.**

**2)itai: means sore or painful, and is commonly used in the same context as oww or ouch in English.**

**If someone reading this is fluent in Japanese and I used these out of context or incorrectly please tell me! :)**


	4. Apology

**Okay readers, I am SO SORRY. This isn't a chapter.. This is to inform you all that this story is on hiatus now, seeing as I have run out of juice for this fanfiction. idk. I haven't watched Fairy Tail in a while either. I've been in on HP stuff a lot recently ( My obsession waxes and wanes- I AM A GRYFFINDOR HEAR ME ROAR *meow*)**

**SO... I AM SO SORRY. THAT'S ALL.**

** ~LetterWolf**


End file.
